Lost bet
by Sidi
Summary: Kurenai never thought this would happen, not even in her wildest dreams.


**This story is dedicated to:** For my kawai, kawai Mirime chan, lovely, lovely Mirime chan...

**Disclaimar:** I don't own any character from Naruto world, I only borrow them.

**A/N:** This story was in my computer for several months if not a year and I was still unsure how to finish it. But now here we go and I hope you will enjoy it.

**Lost bet**

"You what...?" Shizune nearly choked on her sake. She, Anko and Kurenai sat in a small pub on Friday night drinking.

"I lost a bet to Kakashi and have to strip for him." Kurenai muttered into her cup, already annoyed she had to repeat herself. To tell them once was difficult. "I know, it was stupid. The sly bastard had tricked me" her cheeks were blazing. How could she possibly fall for such a blatant trap? It was definitely absurd. Such a stupid bet.

"So what exactly happened?" Anko leaned forward. She was sure that Hatake Kakashi had something in mind. And it would be something big.

"Tsk... that pervert has absolutely no honor. When you called it night yesterday, he bullied me into another game of poker." she drained her cup. "And I fell for his little trap."

"_Ja mata..." Kakashi closed the door to his apartment and grabbed from the kitchen another bottle of sake. He silently crossed to the sitting room where on his sofa sat a slightly drunk Kurenai. "So, fancy another game? We can play fuck the dealer." _

_Kurenai rolled her eyes „You wish." she slowly stood up trying not to throw over the porcelain vase with some wild flowers. It was a gift from Shizune to brighten the too much spartanian look of Kakashi's living room. _

"_Anyway I should go, it's late and..."_

„_And a certain someone might think you have something with me, yo?" the Copy ninja laughed as a rosy color crept up Kurenai's cheeks. He took a seat across from her, in one hand cards, in another the unopened bottle. _

"_Now! I do not know what are you talking about. There is no one." Kurenai winged off. She would never admit that there might but only might be something between her and Sarutobi Asuma. Yes, she was a little bit attracted to that man. But that was all, and nothing more. Period._

_Kakashi swinged the bottle in the direction of the coach, motioning her to sit down. She had quite a bit of temper when being tipsy._

"_Hn... as there is no one in particular, let's have a drink and another poker game." He grinned and poured for both of them. "Kampai." His one visible eye crinkled in merriment when she reluctantly agreed on the last game, emptying the cup in one shot._

„_It's boooring." Kurenai whined. The now more than slightly drunk dark haired woman waved in the air with her cards. At first, she didn't want to stay for long __afterwards the others left. Yet, as the late evening extended into the night and several cups of sake later, it did not matter much that she was being alone with Sharingan Kakashi. But this poker game in two was absolutely boring. She didn't notice the mischiouse grin on her opponents face as he suggested a bet._

"Now tell me what should I do." Kurenai bemoaned her situation as both of her friends stared at her with a mixture of shock and amusement. She didn't know, if she should be mortified or excited. Kakashi was, for lack of a better term, hot. Yet, this situation was unusual, even for his standards.

* * *

„Kakashi sempai..." Anko stomped across the training field determined not to be shooed off or ignored. "I know you are here."

No response. She sighed, it was getting boring. Every time she wanted to talk to the man he tried to disappear. But not today, really what was he thinking. She was as much a shinobi as he. No need to play hide and seek on her. Concentrating and silently scanning her surroundings she spotted him behind one of the larger trees, reading his Icha Icha Paradise. What a surprise!

Crossing the field she sat next to him. "Kakashi..."

"Anko."

"Why are you meddling with Kurenai? You know she likes Sarutobi san."

Kakashi chuckled. Anko was never one of the subtle ones – always to the point. „Yare, yare... what should I say." His one visible eye cringed in merriment. "It was a bet and Yuuhi lost. It is only adequate for me to retrieve my... ah prize."

He was now grinning madly.

"You wouldn't!" Anko was appalled by his blatant lecherousness. "Its... its... absolutely..." in her righteous rage she couldn't form a coherent answer.

Kakashi laughed full heartedly. "Yare, yare... Am I so good in deceiving you? Do not worry Anko chan, I would never do such a thing as to watch Yuuhi strip for me."

"But?" she was still suspicious and for a good reason. She was talking to the Sharingan Kakashi for god's sake.

His eye cringed in merriment once again. "But someone else might enjoy it very much."

Anko withdrew the dango straw from her mouth. „Sempai, do you realize they are no longer children? They can handle their relationships on their own?"

"Maybe they are not, but a slight push in a right direction always helps." His mask of merriment crumbled and he looked at her. "Our lives are too short to waste them in too long chasings. Don't you agree?"

"You are such a manipulative..."

But she had no chance to continue as he clamped one glowed hand over her mouth. "Na, na Anko chan, it was a bet and I choose to alter it a little bit. No need for anyone to know, ne? Consider it for a while. You can help and make them happy." He winked at her. „Besides, I cannot come and watch. Tsunade sama sends me on a mission."

Mission ha! She would bet, he talked her to get him one. But Anko raised her hands in defeat. She would have to get back at him for his impudence to clamp a hand over her mouth later. For now she had done enough persuasion on her part.

* * *

"Yo Asuma. How are you?" Kakashi leaned against the window frame, watching Asuma intently as he looked up from his report.

„Why, good." Asuma stood up. "What brings you here?"

"I want to ask for a favour."

**The end.**


End file.
